1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an aircraft including a plurality of rotor units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-046355 discloses an aircraft, including a plurality of rotor units each including a propeller. This type of aircraft is known as a multicopter or drone.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 04-022386 discloses an aircraft including a buoyant body filled with helium gas and a single rotor unit including a propeller. The buoyant body of this aircraft is donut shaped, and the single rotor unit is disposed in the hole defined by the donut shape of the buoyant body.